Powder Keg
by CaBu12
Summary: After Cedric's lover, Heather, feels neglected when he rejects her on her special day, she vows to stop chasing his skirt. But things become even more confusing when a gala is planned for the following night and she is partnered up with Cedric's schoolmate rival, Greylock. OC's.
1. Act One

Author's Note:

Before you decide to read ahead at the stories I have posted, a warning: I am a very self-indulgent, self-insert author. In fact, 99.9% of my fics include my self-insert and I'm proud of it. So, if you feel like you can endure it, please proceed!

But _please_ remember: this and every other story that I have written was produced out of pure boredom/fun/crack or just because I felt like it. Therefore, it is NOT perfect. I am _not_ a professional. I cannot guarantee that the grammar is spot on or that you'll enjoy it. But if you decide to stick around for the ride? I appreciate it. But I am, (repeat I _am_ ) an amateur writer.

I do hope however; I can entertain you for a couple of hours and maybe get a laugh or two outta ya? I really appreciate all the support you all have given me over the years and I'll continue to try and update when I can.

So, thanks! Thanks a bundle!

ALSO

I do not own any part of Sofia the First. Just the characters, Heather and Rye Matthews.

Much Love.

* * *

" _Tall, dark and beautiful, he's complicated, he's irrational but I hope someday you'll take me away and save the day, yeah. Something in his deep brown eyes has me sayin' he's not all bad like his reputation and I can't hear one single word they say, and you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be OK. I always forget to tell you I love you, I loved you from the very first day."-_ Superman, Taylor Swift.

* * *

Powder Keg

Chapter One

The sensation of weight leaving the right side of the bed made her stir. The creaking of the older bedframe was a familiar and comforting sound, one that tempted her to fall back to sleep. But she couldn't, not here. With a grunt and sigh, Heather pushed her lazy body up from the mattress and turned over. With her eyes still fluttering away her z's, she adjusted her focus until her lover came into full view.

Still seated on the bed and in his underwear Cedric the Sorcerer pushed back the short hairs that hung over his eyes. He groaned and muttered something she couldn't understand under his breath. Was he tired? Probably but then again, he _always_ seemed tired. It also didn't help that messing around in bed last night kept them up past their bedtime.

"I don't wanna get up." Heather spoke up finally, drawing the sheet up and over her head.

She could almost picture her beloved rolling his dark eyes. "We all need to wake up eventually. Especially you since you should have left more than an hour ago."

An hour ago?! Then what time was it?! The castle maid threw the thin bed sheets from her torso and sat up right, eyes landing on the magic man once again. "What time is it?"

The man she had come to love over the last few months glanced away from the wall and to the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. With a grunt, he straightened out his back and stretched rather _casually_ before responding, "Quarter after ten."

"Agh!" Heather threw her hands into her hair and pushed back the bushy locks that stood straight on her scalp. "No! You coulda woken me up earlier. Geez, everyone's probably wondering where I am."

"Oh," He turned his chin to his right shoulder, shooting her a narrowed stare. "And it's _my_ job to wake you up now? After the assault of punches and kicks you gave me last night?"

She pouted, "You know I can't help that."

"And it's not my fault you insist on coming down here in the middle of the night." Cedric lifted his hand to his chest and pressed his open palm against his collarbone. "Or the fact that you keep it a secret from everyone."

The short haired woman felt her bottom lip protrude even further even as her brows hung heavy on her forehead. "Hey, do _you_ want everyone knowing about our relationship? You know things would get really awkward."

"And just what 'relationship' are you talking about? We don't share anything in common." He said in a frank tone, one that sent shivers down her spine.

Oh ouch. She should have seen that one coming, since he'd always been an evil jerk. Why she cared about everything he did and worshiped everything he said was _beyond_ her but even the fact that he talked this way was something she didn't want to lose. Damn, she had it bad. He had to be saying shit like that just to piss her off; he couldn't really mean it, could he?

No one was that cruel. Especially not him. She knew that, she'd seen that.

"Don't be a jerk." Heather moaned, stretching across the bed and wrapping her arms around his smaller waist. She buried her nose in his back and sighed. "You want me here; you'd get bored without me."

"I'd get a lot more work done if you weren't around."

Ouch number two. Geez, what crawled up his butt this morning? He didn't have to be so harsh and honest about it! It wasn't like she didn't already _know_ this. After all, crawling into his bed every odd night had to distract him. Of course, it took him away from his work when she came bearing 'gifts'.

Her arms unhooked from his hips and she pulled her face away from him. "What's wrong with _you_?" She asked in a less than caring tone, one that no doubt set his fire even hotter.

"Honestly," He pushed off the bed and stood. "You think you didn't know this side of me after we first met. Isn't it something you've become used to yet? You think with all the time you spend following and chasing me you'd be accustom to it."

What was _that_ supposed to mean?! "I guess I forgot." Her fingers clenched the fitted bed sheet beneath her. "Fine then. Forget it, I won't bother you again."

He turned to fully face her and crossed his thin arms over his bare chest. He proceeded to shoot her a look of sarcastic uncertainty, like he wanted to test her theory of leaving him be. "Right."

Her eyes burned as she pushed off the mattress and stood on the opposite side of the bed. What was there to say now? What a wonderful way to start off the morning. And of course, this morning was probably more important than any other too. It wasn't like today was some ordinary day; it was supposed to be special.

Should he know that? No. No because she hadn't told him what the date symbolized but should he be that rude on a daily basis? Then again maybe she'd said something that upset him the night before. Either that or she kneed him in the crotch sometime during her sleep and didn't remember. Should she give him the benefit of the doubt and let him have a bad day? Sure, but it still stung to do so.

Letting it go, all those mean words, was always harder to do than it sounded.

Heather looked to the ground and soon found the maid's uniform she's shed the evening before. She wasted no time in looking at him or even speaking to him as she redressed herself. Pulling her thin dress up and over her shoulder, buttoning the back up and tying a loosely fitted bow around her waist. She'd fix it later. She just needed to be presentable enough to get to bedroom for the time being.

"So, you're going to protest without a word?" He spoke even as she slipped her shoes over her cold feet. "This is new."

She clenched her jaw even as her head swam with things she could say in reply. If he was going to be a bully she was going to ignore him. And once she was dressed she stood up right, straightened out her dress for the last time and finally turned her attention his way. She looked to him, bottom lip trembling in the slightest and hands fisted at her sides. Should she at least say good bye?

"See you around." She spun away from the man she _still_ adored more than any other and headed up the staircase she'd fleeted down hours earlier.

Whether he said something or not she wasn't sure, she was just on a mission to leave his quarters. Her heels clipped and clomped as she made a mad dash into the front of his small room and bypassed the large raven sleeping in his cage. The bird shook himself awake as she whizzed through and even cawed at her as she slammed the heavy door shut.

 _I'm done chasing his skirt._

XoXoX

The scent of fresh clothes, while it didn't take away all the hurt, made her feel better. Heather tightened the bow around her waist before leaving the safety of her bedroom. Ugh why did she have to work today of all days and after such a huge fight?!

 _Well, it wasn't really huge and it wasn't really a fight per se…_

It still stung though! No one could tell her otherwise even the voice in her head! Of course, she would have to wait until after work to spill all the beans to Rye. At least she was living in the castle now and she had quick access to her. If she was still living away things would be ten times worse. Maybe her older sister could shed some light on the situation and make her feel all better.

The librarian never seemed to fail at that.

It was just going to take all of her strength to not cry throughout the day whenever the stupid sorcerer came to mind. And if she had to _see_ him, oh geez that would be terrible. Gah! What if it was her turn to change his bed sheets? After they spent the night rolling in them together too! No way! She couldn't not after this morning!

" _And just what 'relationship' are you talking about? We don't share anything in common."_

Hmmmm. The fact that they were intimate wasn't something they 'had in common'? It seemed to think it was fine last night and the many nights before hand. Damn fool. He'd better have a good excuse for why he was acting this way and then _maybe_ she'd forgive him. Maybe. He was always known for his rude quips but shit, this one was bad.

And on her _birthday_ of all things!

She didn't even get a chance to tell him, not after that assault of words on her conscious. Maybe if she had stopped to tell him he would have reacted differently. But what difference would that had really made? After all what he said was his feelings right? Why would he care if it was her birthday or not?

She should have just whacked him in the noggin! That would have taught him a lesson or two—

"Heather?"

Oh! The maid shook her head left and right before reality set back in. Her eyes were drawn downward to see the smallest princess in the castle speaking to her. Okay time to smile and play this whole thing off like it was nothing. Had Sofia knew that she was brokenhearted over someone or something the questions would start and then she'd have to tell her every gut wrenching detail.

"Yes?" The older woman forced a smile that made her cheeks hurt.

"Are you okay? You look like you've been crying." The younger girl looked _devastated_ at the fact that she _may_ have been crying. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing!" She sniffled, bringing her index finger to her tear duct and feeling for any excess puffiness that might have been brought on by minutes of intense crying. "I'm fine."

Her tiny features tightened, was it that obvious that she was lying through her teeth? "Are you sure? Because if something's bothering you, you can tell me. You might feel better if you talk about it."

The maid clenched her jaw and proceeded to grind her molars together. Should she just spill? It was obvious that Sofia knew _something_ was wrong. Maybe she didn't have to be completely honest, after all these were adult issues, but she could at least know the half of it. Besides, maybe she'd get some sympathy points if she said it was her birthday, which of course was the truth.

"It's just," Heather began, her heart pounding away and tears threatening to make a return. "It's kinda my birthday."

"Is it?!" The princess let out a small squeal, throwing her tiny pale hands over her lips. "And you didn't tell anyone? No _wonder_ you're upset. I'm sorry Heather."

Her heart sunk. She didn't mean to make Sofia, of all people, feel guilty about not knowing, it wasn't like she could just _assume_ any day of the year, particularly this one, was her b-day. "I'm okay, really. It's not like you're supposed to know or anything."

"I don't think anyone should ever have to cry on their birthday," Sofia went on, "Can I make it up to you? It's the least I can do. You're always so helpful around here."

A fierce flush hit her cheeks while her eyes averted elsewhere. Damn, that wasn't really necessary! Of course, the 'sympathy points' were nice, verbally but she didn't need anything _done_ in her name to make up for the fact that Cedric the Stupid fucked up her day. If Sofia knew the truth, she might feel a tad different.

"No, no! That's alright. I'm good, I don't really need anything. I…"

"Please," Sofia cupped her little hands in front of her chest. "Maybe a dinner or something a special one? Maybe your favorite?"

Free food? Just for her? And it would be her _favorite_? Maybe milking this for a big longer wouldn't be a terrible idea. After all, this was Enchancia's best and most famous chefs at her will! They could make her enough plates of sausage, potatoes and corn to last her the entire night! She could eat until her stomach burst and then forget about the idiot who broke her heart. For as long as the impending stomach would last for anyway. Then the next day she would return to normal.

It wouldn't be too bad to be treated like royalty for _one_ dinner, right?

 _And it_ is _your birthday after all. Treat yo 'self._

"That wouldn't be too much to ask, would it?" She asked, feeling as though she was shrinking twice in size with every word.

"Not at all!" Sofia beamed at the chance to make her happy. "Let me talk to my dad and we'll get everything set! I promise it will be the best dinner ever!"

"Sofia," The blush on her cheeks grew heavier. "Thanks a lot. That would really make me happy. I appreciate it."

"Not a problem, really." The tiny purple heiress reached forward and took the maid by the hand. "I'm sorry the first half of your day was kind of rotten but we'll make up for it. I promise."

Milking this situation for free food wasn't a sin, was it? Again, it wasn't like she was _lying_ about today being her birthday. But with that thought _and_ true, why did this feel wrong? Dare she call this moment a precursor to something terrible?

But what was the worst that could happen; after all it was just a friendly dinner between her and the royal family. Nothing extravagant. She wouldn't ask for much, food-wise. Just a few plump kielbasas, roasted potatoes and buttered corn! Peasant food at the most for the king and his family.

Everything was going to be just fine.

Chapter End.


	2. Act Two

Powder Keg

Chapter Two

Damn girl. Why did she have to make him feel so many… _feelings_? It wasn't like he needed to feel those types of emotions. He didn't need her around! After all, what he said wasn't necessarily wrong. When she was around he _never_ got any work done. Not that he had a whole lot to do to begin with. Even so! She didn't need to sit there… _distracting_ him.

Ugh!

But if that was all said and true, why was he feeling a bit guilty about it? Sure, he wasn't feeling _that_ bad about it but the fact that he was even thinking about it at all was, again, nothing but a distraction! It was just the look on her face when he told her off. And the way she stormed off. Sure, he'd seen it before but it never stung the way it had when she did this time around.

" _Fine then. Forget it, I won't bother you again."_

Why did he snap at her to begin with? He wasn't even sure. He did have a bad habit of letting people closest to him, like Sofia; get the brunt of his grumpiness. The night before when they were sharing some alone time was nothing out of the ordinary just as heated as usual. Maybe it was the fact that he was feeling…too attached?

Could that be possible?! No! No way! He had feelings for the maid girl but that didn't mean anything. He had feelings for everything and anyone; it didn't mean it was _romantic_ or special by any means. It was just a feeling. That was all.

Cedric passed through the castle hall with his hands tucked away in his oversized sleeves. Cuffed in front of his flat chest and trusty raven on his shoulder, he scouted the hall. Why? It wasn't like he wanted to see anyone in particular. No one.

Yep, no one in particular.

"Oh Cedric, there you are!"

Ugh that voice. As if he didn't need any other reason to be stressed? The magic man flinched, looked up from the ground he'd been so intently staring at only to see the king himself standing before him, Sofia at his side. What was this about? He hadn't done anything…wrong in the past few days, had he?

Almost as if he were a schoolboy caught in the middle of a scandal, he froze up. "Y-yes?"

"We have something to ask of you, if you're free." Roland said with a rather wide smile on his face.

For a brief moment, the sorcerer paused and looked to his partner who rested on his shoulder. In reply Wormwood retuned the glance before they both turned their focus back to the king and his daughter. "I'm free for whatever you need, your majesty."

"Oh wonderful." Roland looked down to Sofia and placed his flat palm on her back, pushing her forward just an inch or two. "Sofia here has something she would like to ask of you."

Sofia, who wore a smile just as large as her father, opened her arms up. "Would it be okay if you were to help us host a party tomorrow night? Maybe help us set up a few things and preform a small show?"

His heart and breathing hitched. Oh no, not in public. Ugh, great. "That sounds…" He resisted the urge to roll his dark eyes. "Fine, princess. I would be _happy_ to oblige."

"That would be really helpful!" She clapped her hands together.

"And whatever is this party for if I may be so bold?" He asked, his palms sweating just a bit.

"You see, we were planning a small dinner for king Magnus and his court." The lord of Enchancia spoke with as much confidence as usual. "But something came up."

Oh joy! Did that mean his services weren't needed?

"It seems we have a birthday dinner to plan that night. And while I can't exactly cancel this dinner with king Magnus, we thought," He looked down to his step-daughter with a grin. "That we would combine the two!"

A birthday? Whose—?

"Heather told me earlier that her birthday happened to be today!" Sofia added.

Heather? Her _birthday_? Today?!

"For whatever reason she didn't tell any of us that today was a special day." The king continued, his pitch going a bit higher for a moment. "Sofia informed me after speaking with her, that she was relatively upset about the whole situation. So, we thought we'd have a party in her honor."

She was upset? It couldn't have been because no one knew about her birthday; it had to be about…

" _And just what 'relationship' are you talking about? We don't share anything in common."_

Oh.

"She was upset you say?" He asked, his voice dropping several octaves.

"I've never seen her cry before but it looked like she'd been crying for a while before I talked to her." Sofia said, her comment stabbing him where it hurt the most.

She was _crying_? Over _him_? No, this had to be about her birthday, it couldn't have anything to do with him! She was a strong woman, she didn't cry over things that were this silly. Besides what he said wasn't that hurtful. After all, he was just trying to…

 _Trying to what?_

Oh, Merlin's mushrooms, he wasn't sure _what_ he was trying to do! But whatever it was, he certainly got the job done. How did he expect her to react after all he said? Sure, he wasn't exactly confident in himself, especially after all they had been through together but did that warrant him messing with her head like that?

It wasn't like she hadn't said some mean and rude things to _him_ in the past. Perhaps this was just all payback for the things she'd done to him?

" _See you around."_

"So, would you mind doing a few things for the party for us?" Sofia brought him out of his thoughts. "You wouldn't mind, right?"

He cleared his throat. "Not at all, princess Sofia." He said and for the first time in what felt like forever, his chest ached. "It's the least I could do."

"We do intend for this event to be just that," Roland spoke again. "We want Heather to have tonight as well as tomorrow night off. And because we're also expecting the company of king Magnus and his court, we want this to be quite the feast."

"Yes, your majesty." Cedric dipped his head a single time, all the while his stomach tossed and turned.

"I'm telling you this because Heather was ordered to clean out your chamber this afternoon," The alpha male moved his arm out in his direction. "But because she's going to have the day off, I wanted you to know that we'll have someone else do the job for her."

Just how large was this 'event' going to be? Sure, the usual feast when king Magnus came about was rather extravagant but this didn't mean that tomorrow evenings party was going to be _that_ exaggerated, was it? Then again, his highness _did_ mention that Magnus would be coming with his court which of course meant that his former classmate from sorcery school would be there.

Wonderful.

"Yes, of course." The magic man retorted with a grunt.

"After all of the details are taken care of I want to formally invite you the party as well." King Roland retracted his arm and offered a welcoming smile in his direction.

"Everyone's invited." Sofia released a sweet giggle that sent shivers down his spine. "Baileywick, Greylock and Rye too! We want everyone together when Heather arrives."

"I can do that."

"Thanks mister Seedrick! We really appreciate it!"

"I bet you do," He released a deep breath and slumped forward. "I bet you do."

XoXoX

Just wouldn't you fucking know it, changing _his_ bedsheets _was_ on her list of things to do. Could it be Wednesday already? Time sure does fly when you have nothing better to do than spoon with your dream guy. Ah.

But after this morning…after their squabble, if you can call it that, were those times over? Sure, it was a fight end all fights and they have had worse skirmishes in the past but did that mean that this 'relationship' was over? In some ways she was over this, done with the fact that he showed little to no affection toward her but in _most_ ways, she wasn't finished. She wanted to keep feeling safe with him, even if that meant her love was unrequited. Even if it meant that she was being used.

She wasn't done; her heart wasn't over him just yet.

 _You're being over dramatic as usual._

Maybe give him a second chance? Talk to him; find out what was bothering him before kissing and making up. But if her plan was going to be that easy to execute then why was she so nervous over the whole deal?

Gah! Stupid girly emotions!

Heather felt her fingers clench to the bedsheets she held in her arms. Fresh linen that smelled so familiar. Ah, now she was being sentimental, something _no one_ needed. Oh well, she had a job to do right?! Best take care of that and forget this whole mess. Besides, she could always vent to Rye when she was on break.

Half way down the hall that lead to Cedric's chambers, the sound of feet scattering against the floor made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up straight. Freezing mid-step, she watched as a trio of children rounded the corner about twenty feet ahead of her.

"Heather!" James shouted, being the first of the three royal kids to approach her. "Heather, guess what?!"

Oh geez, now what? "Hey kiddo, what's going on?" She asked, her wall of fake confidence growing with each social interaction.

Amber, the slowest of the bunch, came to a stop first. "Heather, you didn't tell us your birthday was today!"

She blanched. Oh no! Sofia squealed about her birthday. Ah, then again it was just a matter of time before they knew. She did, after all, request her own b-day dinner. God, she just wasn't expecting that everyone would know so _soon_.

"Oh, so you know." She managed to joke, even if her hands were beginning to sweat.

"You should have told us!" James, who was closest to her at this point, said in a cheery tone. "We would have planned you a better party! Now you have to share it with king Magnus!"

Wait, _what_?! What was this about a _party_? She didn't ask for a party, she asked for a simple dinner! Nothing special, just the royal family, herself plus Rye. Now it was a party?! And sure, all the staff was aware that king Magnus was invited to the castle as of the next day but nothing about a party was mentioned. This wasn't all for her was it?! If so, they could cancel ASAP!

"P-party?" She stammered.

"Yes!" Amber released her trademark high pitched squeak that made her eardrums ring. "Daddy said it's going to be an 'event'!"

Dare she protest after all the trouble they were going through…just for her?

"You guys don't have to go to all this trouble just for me." Heather felt her fingernails almost rip against the thin fabric of the sheets in her hands.

"You mean you don't _want_ a party?" James' smile flipped almost in an instant. "Who doesn't like to party?"

"It's not that," More sweat trickled down, this time around her sideburns. "I just…don't want everyone to go too much trouble just for me…"

"It's no trouble, really." Sofia came in, ever the voice of reason. "We _want_ to do this. We think you deserve it! Besides we thought king Magnus might enjoy a free feast." She giggled.

"Oh, okay." Heather shrunk while most of the blood from her brain hit her cheeks. "But for this 'event' what will I have to do? Exactly?"

"Nothing at all!" Amber flung her delicate wrist in her direction. "All the guest of honor will have to do is show up. And of course…look stunning. You do have a dress, right?"

Dress? She didn't have a fancy _dress_ to wear! And where was she supposed to get one on such short notice!? Ugh, and if they wanted her to wear a fancy dress that probably meant she would have to be dolled up too. With her hair done and make up caked on. She didn't know _anything_ about how to do those things.

"I don't have a nice dress, if that's what you mean." She laughed while plastering an embarrassed smile across her features.

"Oh well, we can fix that no problem." Amber said, her voice sounded so much more reassuring that it should. "We can get your hair done, make up too! You'll look amazing!"

"It'll be fun, promise." James sent a wink her way.

"Of course, you'll need a date." Amber cut in once again, pouting her bottom lip. She lifted her index finger to her mouth and hummed. "Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Amber," Sofia called to her sister at the left side of the hall. "Heather doesn't _need_ a date."

"Of course, she does."

"You can't force a date on her, Amber!" Her brother fought alongside Sofia.

"And why not?" The feisty blonde princess jerked her fists to her hips and leaned in toward her siblings with vigor. "I promise you that Rye is going to have one! I just don't want Heather to be left out! It'd look so strange if her sister had one and she didn't!"

A date? Oh god. Not only did she _not_ need a date but she was already (kinda) in a relationship. Then again it wasn't like the kids knew anything about that. Or anyone else for that matter. Dare she tell anyone about her and Cedric at this point? Maybe if she _did_ she wouldn't have to have a date! Or maybe… _he_ could even be her date.

 _A girl can dream._

But then again. Who said anything about him _wanting_ to go with her? Parties weren't really his thing anyway, why make him go to something like that if he hated it? Besides, he probably didn't want to see her anyway.

" _And just what 'relationship' are you talking about? We don't share anything in common."_

"It's okay; I don't really need a date." Heather was sure to send a smile toward the kids she'd grown so attached to. "I'll be fine alone."

"Oh!" Amber clenched both of her fists at her tiny bust. "No! We have to do something!"

"She said 'no', Amber!" Her brother fought back.

The oldest of the royal children puffed her cheeks full of oxygen and crossed her tiny arms over her chest. "We'll just see about that."

James hissed, " _Amber_."

"Anyway," Sofia grunted, her eyes shifting between both brother and sister. "Dad said that you have the rest of today and tomorrow off. So, try and relax. We can look for your dress later but for now, you should go see Rye."

Did that mean she didn't _have_ to go see Cedric? That was…kind of a good thing, right? At least it saved her the shame of having to show her sorry face. Ah! If that was all true and good, why was she still feeling _bad_ about not seeing him now?

She sighed.

"I can do that." Heather, again, sent a false smile toward the trio.

"Okay! Be sure to come around my room when you have time." Amber placed her right hand to her cheek. "We'll get you perfect."

"And king Magnus and his court should be here by tonight. So, don't worry about cleaning any rooms for them today or tomorrow, okay?" Sofia said in a soft tone. "Try to relax."

"And happy birthday!" James exclaimed, arms shooting into the air.

"Thanks guys." Her fake smile suddenly turned into a legit one, and it made her cheeks ache. "That means a lot to me."

Chapter End.


End file.
